Sweet Dreams
by Ori and Benny
Summary: Dante Doe lives a comfortable life with his mother and younger sister after his father left. When he comes back starts to change Dante's life not for the better. Then the Akatsuki appear, and make his world come crashing down. Now he has to fight for his younger sister's life. Just when things can't get worse, a dark secret appears. Can he handle it all? Read to find out!
1. Intro

**Hello dear readers, this is the author of the story you bothered to read. I just wanted to say that this is indeed another 'Akatsuki-comes-to-the-real-world' stories in which everyone seems obsessed with writing and reading. I figured that since there are so many, I might as well attempt to try my hand at one. This story has about four characters that I have just created along with a character that my best friend created. Yes, I indeed have another story on Fanfiction. It's called 'Life Is Beautiful'. However, that is a completely different story with totally different characters in it. I wanted this to be my clean start at a story to see if more people enjoy it. If you find yourself liking this story then I urge you to keep reading. It might change your views on different things. I hope it does in some ways. That's the purpose behind a story.**

**Copyright: Dante Doe, Madeline (Maddie) Doe, the Doe parents, students of Lake High School mentioned, Dr. Jackson, and the Fakes all belong to me. Layne Wheeler is owned by Vengeance4DD, who doesn't bother to write! The Akatsuki are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Any song, movie, anime, book, or anything else mentioned in this story belongs to their proper owners.**

* * *

**_Intro_**

It happened nearly twelve years ago. I can't remember every last detail, but I remember most of it. At the time, I was six. Maddie, my younger sister, was four. Both her and I sat around on the floor playing with masses of brightly colored toys. Everything felt extremely peaceful with us not caring about anything besides the toys. Every once in a while, Maddie would sneakily steal one of my cars or action figures, which made me angry. I would end up taking the toy back only to return to playing. For some reason, she never cried. She simply sucked on her thumb then watched me play with the toy. She's always been this strange. It wouldn't be until later that we learned that she had Schizophrenia. Only that's not the point. The point is that it's only when I picked up my Spiderman action figure that my life changed forever.

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" my mom yelled.

Both Maddie and I glanced up in time to watch our dad come into the living room. He's wearing his fancy black jacket and carrying his suitcase. At the time, I didn't understand what's going on.

"Daddy are you leaving?" I asked.

His body flinched as he looks down at us with his cold blue orbs. He doesn't have a single emotion on his face. It's almost unsettling how emotionless he was, now that I think about it.

"Yes son." he answers

His monotone voice could only be described as deep. You can tell he smokes because he has that horrible smoker's voice that makes you cringe when you first hear it.

"Daddy." Maddie spoke.

He glanced down at her with an even colder look.

Stop sucking your thumb." he ordered.

Being only four, she couldn't process the order well enough. He took a step forward probably ready to hurt her, but my mom comes right in. She's crying with a scowl on her face. It's even more unsettling when you see that on the face of my mother who always looked so soft and kind like mother's should.

"If you're going to leave just leave!" she growled.

It's always at this point that my memory turns a little fuzzy. I couldn't process what happened next. All I remember is my dad heading out the front door. He left, and I haven't seen him ever since. Now, I'm eighteen years old. I am a Junior at Lake Local Schools in Hartville, Ohio. A percussionist in the marching band. A huge anime nerd. A huge fan of metal and rock music. I am a part of the most boring part of Ohio, a state that's weather is always unpredictable. Everything is peaceful. Everything is going good for my family.

However, everything is about to change for me. Everything is about to change my life in a way I could never have imagined

* * *

**Next chapter shall be the 1st chapter. The Akatsuki will arrive in it. Until then, I hope you enjoyed the intro because it leads to a lot of things. Please review or tell me what you think.**


	2. Here Comes Trouble

**Hey readers, I am sorry about the late posting of the 1st chapter, but I have been busy getting school work and band stuff done. Yeah, I should admit now that I am a trumpet player in the band, and that is much more work than people think it is. I won't use it as an excuse since a great author once said 'Excuses to get away from writing proves that you don't want to write'. Keeping that in mind, I am proud to give you the 1st chapter of Sweet Dreams!**

* * *

**(Dante's POV)**

"Shut up!"

The alarm clock continued to blare next to my head. It ignored my protests, and practically laughed at me. My hand attempted to feel for the stupid thing as I buried my head underneath my pillow. Why do I have to have so much shit on my side table? It's too much work to move my hand around the objects just to find the small black rectangular prism that I called my alarm clock. After a good minute, I found it then tried to find the button that would make it shut the hell up so I can get some sleep. Heck, I'm on a four day weekend break from all the shit that comes with going to school. Why are there so many buttons on an alarm clock? Seriously, do all alarm clocks have a million tiny buttons or is this the only clock on the face of the planet that decides to rebel against its owner so that it doesn't have to be ordered to wake the owner every single day? Losing all my patience, I started pushing random buttons. The first couple of buttons did nothing, but the fifth or sixth caused the volume to increase. I smirked as I push the next button in order to silence the stupid thing completely. Once it has been muted, I started to fall back into slumber. Everything was peaceful until…

"Dante!"

Groaning, I heard the door slam open.

"Dante get up!"

"But mom, there's no school today."

"I know, but I promised your band director that you would come in early to help with Solo and Ensemble."

"Mom…which one? There are four band directors."

"Mr. Kibler."

I silently cursed into my pillow. Mr. Kibler, the lead band and music programs director would certainly force me into showing up. If it has been Mr. Tryon, I might have gotten out of it.

"Get ready. He wants you to be there at eight."

"What time is it now?"

"Six."

"Couldn't I sleep for another hour?"

"No, you have to get ready now. Dante, don't make me get your grandpa in here or he'll dump cold water on you again. Do you want that?"

"No."

Sitting up, winced at my lit room. You would think it wouldn't be so bright in here thanks to all the dark posters, pictures, and furniture. However, thanks to the white painted walls and ceiling, it is. My hands rubbed my eyes as they slowly adjusted to the light.

"Did you make coffee?" I yawned.

"Yes." My mom replied.

"Wonderful, I have something to keep me alive for the next couple hours."

She silently shook her head.

"Dante, your grandpa and I will be spending the night up in Cleveland. The doctors are going to be running some tests to see if he is able to get new lungs or not. Your sister is with Layne dog sitting for one of Layne's aunts. She'll be home on Monday. Make sure to keep your phone on in case she calls."

"Seriously? I'm going to be home alone?"

"Just for tonight."

She didn't say anything else. She just left the room. I hate staying home alone at night! My house settles into itself at night making all sorts of noises that make you think that someone is breaking in. I remember growing up thinking that the noises were monsters waiting to eat me like a snake eats a mouse. I pictured different colorful monsters with or without teeth just swallowing me whole. Call it stupid, but I still have a fear of the dark.

"Dante are you getting ready?" my mom called from the other side of the now closed door.

"Yeah!"

Stumbling to my feet, I crossed the room into my bathroom. I flicked on the light before immediately spinning to shut the wooden door. Once it's shut, I began the long process of getting ready to start the day. A hot shower followed by ten minutes of waiting for my skin to go from hot pink back to my slightly tan skin tone. After my skin turns back to its rightful color, I start to brush my wet mop of jet black hair that hates me with a burning passion. Ever since I hit the age when my body started to change, it grows longer on the right side of my face. The unevenness forces me to style it in the same way that I see Alucard from Hellsing do when he has shorter hair. The style somewhat suits me…or that's what my mom and sister say. My grandpa thinks I should cut my hair into the military hairstyle, but I refuse since I hate that hairstyle with an equally burning passion.

"Damn it!"

The comb that I had used broke in half thanks to my thick, stubborn hair. This is the fourth comb I have broken in the last two months. Tossing the comb into the small dark blue trashcan, I glared at myself in the mirror. Two jade green orbs remind me that I have the same eyes as my mother. It makes me thankful since I can't stand my dad's eyes.

"Oh well."

Seeing as I couldn't do anything else, I decided that I might as well get dressed. Armed with nothing besides a towel around my waist, I opened the door to find myself face to face with my mom. I jumped slightly not knowing that she had been there.

"You broke another comb?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered.

We both burst out laughing.

"You have my hair." She mused.

"Could I get a refund for it?"

"A refund? No, it's a final sale."

"Dang."

"I forgot to mention that Mama Lela called and wants you to work a shift later on today."

I frowned. I love my job. It's the best job in the world, but I wanted a little bit of freedom today. Oh well, at least I can get some overtime for this.

"Okay."

"Are you going to work it?"

"Yeah, I don't really have a choice."

"Okay Dante, don't overwork yourself today."

I nodded my head as she left the room. She shut the door softly behind her. Sighing, I knew today would be a long one.

…

Damn it. My whole body is sore. Mama Lela had me working a total of six hours after Mr. Kibler had me working three hours. I haven't been home in nine hours. It's five o'clock in the afternoon, and I just got home. Staring up at my house, I find myself thinking about how kind my grandpa had been to take us in after my asshole of a father ditched us. His house is pretty large thanks to the many years he saved up along with the security company he founded. Even though he's rich, he works me to the bones at a church where family friends run the place. They have me serving people, cleaning dishes, setting up the place, and cooking. Sometimes, I end up lifting boxes of fresh goods into the kitchen for them. It's a lot of work, but I enjoy seeing the smile people have when they experience stuff in the hall. It's only on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. The money I get heads towards my college funds or gas for my car.

Jumping up the steps, I strolled across the porch towards the door. I can't wait to get some leftover meatloaf then indulge in anime. I probably should get around to looking at the music for the concert tomorrow at Solo and Ensemble, but I rather relax for now. Hmm, I think I'll watch some Naruto Shippuden, since I'm in the mood to see some Akatsuki action. Since Maddie isn't around, I don't have to watch any of the episodes with Itachi Uchiha in it. I swear she is the biggest Itachi fangirl on the face of the planet. I smile at this as I unlocked the door before pushing it open. Personally, I am a Sasori fanboy. He's better than Itachi, and has more personality then that block of ice. If I ever met him, I think that I would die. He's the coolest puppet ever, and the very fact that he's able to prove the Akatsuki to be strong is enough to make him my favorite character. Hymning, I stepped inside the living room. I shut the door before pulling off my dress shoes. I placed them on the mat then glanced around the living room. Something is off, but I can't think what it is for the life of me. Orange caused me to flinch before I realized that someone is stupidly hiding behind the lamp. He's dressed like Tobi from the Akatsuki, but he isn't wearing the cloak so I figured he is just trying to be an asshole.

"Hey dumbass!" I shouted at the man, "Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?"

He didn't move. I think that he didn't know I spoke to him. Great, maybe he's some sort of idiot that someone at school put up to this. I don't know who would be rude like that, but he's going to have to leave.

"I'm talking to you lollipop!" I said.

The Tobi cosplayer shook slightly before moving out from behind the lamp.

"You must be really skilled at finding people." He stated, "Tobi was sure that Tobi was well hidden from you."

I almost face palmed at his statement. Okay, this is a prank. It has to be.

"I don't know who you are but you could have at least picked a better hiding place then from behind a lamp." I sighed.

"Tobi is Tobi's name." he laughed, "Tobi is going to be an Akatsuki member soon."

"Good for you now could you leave?" I replied, "I don't have time for this."

He stared at me, or I think that he was. It's hard to tell with that stupid mask on. Damn, that mask looks much more real than any other Tobi mask I have seen. It actually looks like it's attached to his face.

"But Tobi has to capture you so that Tobi can impress the Akatsuki." He muttered.

I study him for a while. He's really taking this seriously.

"Deidara-Sempai will be proud of me."

"Neat."

"Leader-Sama will be impressed."

"Neat."

He stopped talking.

"Tobi, I don't know who put you up to this…"

"No one did. Tobi is trying to help the Akatsuki like a good boy."

"Where are these so called 'Akatsuki' now?"

I almost hated myself for sinking to his level with this. However, I might as well get some fun out of this.

"Right here!" someone said from behind.

I flinched about ready to turn, but someone hit me on the back of the neck hard. Everything turned black for me as I fell forward hitting the ground.

…

Familiar voices coming from all around caused me to stir from my unconscious state. Something is wrapped tightly around my upper body keeping me against something hard. So, I think I'm tied to a chair.

"When is the bastard going to fucking wake up?"

"I don't know but be quiet Hidan. You're giving me a headache."

"Screw you Kakuzu!"

I agree with 'Kakuzu' on how loud 'Hidan's' voice is. It's making me have a headache as well. It's probably also thanks to whoever knocked me out in the first place.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will wake him up!"

Someone started to shake me hard as my eyes burst open to find the bright mask male to be the cause of it. He must have noticed that I'm up, since he slowly stopped.

"Tobi is a good boy!" he screamed.

"Shut up." I growled.

Just like I thought, I'm tied to a chair. The voices coming from all around belonged to more people dressed like the other Akatsuki members. At first, I think this is all a group of cosplayers, but then it dawned on me that there's no way that anyone could make their skin look so naturally blue like the Kisame. It couldn't be paint, and it sure as hell isn't a body suit. The Zetsu couldn't make his skin look naturally like that or the Venus Flytrap part of him look that real. These people are…THE REAL AKATSUKI! Oh my god, this can't be happening! How is this even possible?!

"Boy," Pein spoke, "Tell us, where are we?"

"H-Hartville." I replied.

They glanced at one another.

"I never heard of that village before." Kisame said.

"Neither have I." Sasori agreed, "He's lying to us."

Now that just hurt. I can't believe that Sasori thinks I'm lying. I can't say that I blame him for not seeing that, but fuck it, I'm going to make him see my way.

"What country are we in?" Pein asked.

"The United States of America." I answered.

Something hard struck me as my head pounded while my vision swam. He just bitch slapped me across my face.

"Do not lie to us, boy." He coldly said, "We do not have time for it."

I stared back at him slightly surprised. Who the hell slaps someone like that?

"I'm not lying." I replied, "This is Hartville, Ohio in the United States of America."

He lifted his hand to slap me again, but Konan stopped him.

"Pein, I don't think he is lying to us." She spoke, "That jutsu we used must have sent us to another world. Just take a look around. Everything looks different."

Pein did glance around. His expression turned to shock before going emotionless again. He glanced at me.

"Boy, I am going to make a deal with you." He told me, "We need someone who is able to tell us all about this new world and a place to act as base until we are able to get back to our world. If you help us, we'll allow you to live. Got that?"

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Good."

The rope that bounded me to the chair snapped as a kunai easily sliced through it like it were butter. I can't believe that this is happening. This is something that happens in Fanfiction. Not in real life where logic rains control.

"What is your name?" Pein asked.

"My name is Dante….Dante Doe." I answered.

"Dante, you will not speak about us to anyone and you will not try to run away from us unless you want to die. You will also have a member watching you at all time until we know you won't betray us."

"Okay."

It only then occurred to me that I have to reveal to them about my grandpa, mom, and Maddie. If I didn't then they might attack them the minute they walked through the door. Damn, I have so much to plan so that my family is safe from the Akatsuki. Could I manage to pull this off like in all those Fanfiction stories? God, I hope so.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review.  
**


End file.
